


Meeting in the Elevator

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Renee get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in the Elevator

Dean presses the button for the twelfth floor and moves to the side to lean against the wall.  The doors are just starting to close when he hears someone call out to hold the elevator.  He reaches out and grabs the door.  He watches as a blonde woman slips onto the elevator.

 

“Thank you,” she says with a bright smile.

 

“You’re welcome.  What floor?”

 

“Fifteenth, please.”

 

Dean presses the button and watches as the doors close before leaning against the wall once again.  He watches as the blonde rummages through her bag.  He’s about to make a funny comment when the elevator jerks to a stop.  The woman shrieks and looks around.

 

“What happened?” she asks.

 

“No clue.”  Dean presses a few buttons; not that it would do any good.  He finally presses the call button, hoping that someone will be able to help them.

 

“This is Trent.  What seems to be the problem?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Elevator stopped.  No idea where we are.  I think between the ninth and tenth floor.”

 

“Okay.  How many are on?”

 

“There are two of us.”

 

“Okay.  Are you both okay?”

 

Dean glances over at the woman.  “Yeah, we’re okay.”

 

“Good.  We’re getting a hold of maintenance right now.  Are you both residents of the building?”

 

“I’m Dean Ambrose in 12B.”

 

“Renee Young in 15C.”

 

“Okay.  Hang tight, we’ll figure it out as quickly as possible.”

 

Dean lets out a heavy breath as he leans against the wall.  He looks over at Renee.  “Guess we may as well get comfy.”  With that he slides to sit down.

 

Renee laughs softly before sitting down across from him.  “Okay, so formal introduction.  Renee Young.”

 

“Dean Ambrose.”  Dean shakes her hand.  “Guess you’re regretting yelling for me to hold the door.”

 

“Still better than climbing fifteen flights of stairs.”  She smiles at him.  “Does this happen often?  I haven’t been here long.”

 

He shakes his head.  “Nope.  I’ve been here for ten years and I can count on one hand the times there’s been issues with the elevator.”

 

“That’s good to know.”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“About a month.  You said you’ve been here for ten years?”

 

“Yeah.  It wasn’t the original plan.  I just needed a place when I first moved out here and I found this place.  I was not in this apartment when I first moved here.  I actually started on the fifth floor studio.”

 

“What do you have now?”

 

“Two bedroom.  You?”

 

“Same.  I have a roommate though.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that.  Sometimes I wish I did.  I’m tired of having to be the adult all the time.”  He smiles when Renee laughs at that.

 

“I can understand that.  What do you do?  If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“I’m a civil engineer.”  He can’t help but laugh a little at the confused look on her face.  “I work on construction projects.  I’m basically in charge of the crews on the projects.  Though, I’m more hands on.  I like being in the action.”

 

“So what do you normally work on?”

 

“We do a lot of housing projects.  What about you?  What do you do?”

 

“I’m a massage therapist.  It’s actually why I moved out here.  I got a job offer that I couldn’t pass up.”

 

“That’s usually the way.”

 

“Is that why you moved out here?”

 

“No.  I just wanted a change.  I needed to get away from Ohio.”

 

Renee giggles.  “I can understand that.  I was looking to leave Toronto.  And it’s not that I don’t like Toronto, I just needed a change.”

 

“Exactly.” 

 

Dean watches as Renee rummages through her purse again.  “You have a Mary Poppins bag.”

 

Renee laughs.  “I know.  But I can’t help it.  She was my idol growing up.”

 

“Well, there ya go.”  He chuckles.

 

It’s nearly forty minutes before the elevator finally jerks back into motion.  Dean and Renee stand up as the doors slide open.  He lets her step off first before following suit. 

 

“We are so sorry,” someone says approaching them.

 

Dean shakes his head.  “No problem.  It happens.”

 

“Well, thank you for understanding.  If you want to come with me, I’ll take you to the service elevator while they fix this one.”

 

Renee stands outside of Dean’s apartment later that evening.  She had thought for far too long about coming down here.  Why shouldn’t she come down?  She wanted to thank Dean for keeping her company.  Not that there was much of a choice, but he could have easily ignored her.  Instead they talked the entire time.  Renee can’t remember the last time she laughed so much; and this was with a stranger.  She finally knocks on the door, hoping that she isn’t intruding on him in any way.

 

The door opens a few moments later.  Dean is surprised to see Renee standing there, but is actually happy.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Renee says.  “I hope you don’t mind me showing up like this.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

She lifts the bottle of wine.  “I don’t know if you drink wine, but I brought wine.”

 

He grins.  “I like wine.  Wanna come in?”

 

“Please.”  She steps inside and watches him close the door.  “I just wanted to thank you for basically entertaining me on the elevator.”

 

He chuckles as they walk to the kitchen.  “No need to thank me.  It was fun.  Well, not the being stuck in the elevator.  But at least we had each other.”

 

She nods.  “Exactly.”  She hands him the bottle.

 

“Besides if you hadn’t showed up I would have been up at your door.”

 

**The End**


End file.
